ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 641 (28th March 1991)
Plot Phil does not like the game Grant is playing with the man. Hattie gets upset over her parent's constant tension. Ian visits Grant and Phil, hoping to get more computers off of the pair. The man visits Phil and Grant and wants samples of the forged money the pair claim they are making. He wants them to send the samples to 24 different PO boxes and offers them a large sum of money in return. The pair agree to go along with the job. Once he has gone, Grant reassures Phil that they are conning the man just as much as he is conning them. Etta visits Dr. Legg to find out how likely it could be that her new baby is born with sickle cell. Dr. Legg suggests that Etta talks with Celestine on the matter, but she is reluctant to. Michelle has lunch with Sharon and talks to her about her new job, but Sharon is more interested in talking about Grant. Pauline finds an upset Etta on the Square and offers a sympathetic ear. Ian talks to Jackie about the use of the old Dagmar building. He explains how he wants to use the building to expand his business, but needs to see around it first. Sharon feels Michelle thinks she is being juvenile with Grant, while she thinks Michelle is being naive in her job. Jackie takes Ian to the unused building and explains he and other watchmen take it in turns to stay in the building overnight, so that no one from the brewery can kick them out. Ian wonders whose turn it is to spend the night on watch; Jackie tells him it is his turn. Pauline tells Michelle she is not going to let people walk over her now she has been laid off at work. Celestine and Hattie talk about his and Etta's current struggles. Michelle meets Kathy for a drink at The Vic and explains that she thinks she may have outgrown Sharon. Grant and Sharon have a date at a restaurant. She tries to get out of him what he and Phil are up to. Ian receives more of the stolen computers and, when night falls, heads over to the old Dagmar building with them. Etta cries in bed and Celestine notices. She tells him she is pregnant. Celestine is thrilled and ignores Etta's emotional state. Hattie overhears their conversation from outside. Ian phones the police and tells them that there are stolen computers from Walford council in the building. Cast Regular cast *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Etta - Jacqui Gordon-Lawrence *Celestine - Leroy Golding *Hattie - Michelle Gayle *Michelle - Susan Tully *Kathy - Gillian Taylforth *Dr. Legg - Leonard Fenton *Eddie - Michael Melia *Sharon - Letitia Dean *Grant - Ross Kemp *Phil - Steve McFadden *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Arthur - Bill Treacher *Mark - Todd Carty *Diane - Sophie Lawrence Guest cast *Mr X - Billy Murray *Jackie Stone - Richard Beale Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public *Walford Surgery - Consultation room *27 Albert Square - Kitchen, Celestine and Etta's bedroom and hallway *45 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *Bridge Street Market *Bridge Street Café *10 Turpin Road *Turpin Way *Mitchell Bros. Auto Repairs *Unknown restaurant Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: Ian is determined to get to the top - and he doesn't care who he treads on to get there. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 16,050,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1991 episodes